The present invention generally relates to snowmobile electrical systems, and more particularly to a snowmobile electrical system designed to prevent excess battery discharge.
Snowmobile engines have become increasingly sophisticated in recent years. Modern snowmobile engines include a wide variety of complex mechanical and electronic components. For example, some snowmobile engines are now equipped with electronic fuel injection systems. The fuel injectors of these systems are operated by complex digital electronic circuitry in the form of an electronic control unit (ECU) capable of monitoring various operating characteristics of the engine, including engine/air temperature levels, barometric pressure, RPM, and throttle position. The ECU enables the fuel injection system to properly deliver the correct amount of fuel to the engine. This type of system is superior to conventional mechanical carburetor systems which require frequent adjustment and are susceptible to malfunction during adverse environmental conditions.
In addition, all snowmobiles also include a device known as a "kill switch", as well as a conventional key switch. The kill switch consists of a mechanical switch positioned directly adjacent a user's hand during operation of the snowmobile. Activation of the switch causes a disruption in the flow of current in the snowmobile ignition system, thereby preventing proper engine ignition. As a result, activation of the kill switch causes the engine to stop. The key switch also enables and disables the ignition system, and further provides power to the electrical system.
However, conventional kill switch systems do not cause disconnection of the snowmobile battery from the ECU, even if the engine has stopped running. If the key switch remains in the "on" or "run" position, the ECU will remain connected to the snowmobile battery, causing a power drain.
Many snowmobile operators use the kill switch to turn off the engine during normal use instead of using the key switch. Thereafter, they leave the snowmobile for extended periods of time with the key switch remaining in the "on" position. This often occurs when a snowmobile operator is hunting, ice fishing, etc. As a result, battery drainage will occur due to continued connection of the battery to the ECU. When the snowmobile operator returns, the snowmobile will not start if the battery is sufficiently drained to prevent activation of the fuel injection system and its electrical components. Accordingly, the snowmobile operator is left stranded, often in isolated wilderness areas.
A need therefore exists for an improved snowmobile electrical system having a sub-system for preventing battery discharge after activation of the kill switch under the circumstances described above (e.g. when the key switch is left on.) The present invention satisfies this need in a unique and effective manner, as indicated below.